A Miracle For Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Dax and Mira Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing this couple, so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. A lot of these ideas I got help with from Meloda26 and my younger sister and nephew._

**A Miracle for Christmas**

Dax looked out of his window at the snow; he wished he could be out there, but instead he had to go over some of the final takes for that scene they had been doing. IT was near Christmas and he was out here alone. It had been five years since he was a Power Ranger and he was directing movies, which he loved, but…he felt restless. He looked over at the movie he had just watched, it was about miracles at Christmas time, but he wasn't so sure about that. After all he hadn't really seen any miracles in his lifetime.

He supposed that part of the way he was feeling was because Mack and Rose had gotten together and Will and Ronny were together, Ty and Vella had been married for a few years, but he hadn't found anyone who had really gotten him, at least not for a long time.

All at once he heard his door knock. It was odd because it was late at night and no one went out in this cold at this time. He got up and slowly opened the door. The sight on the other side was the strangest thing he had ever seen.

"Miratrix?"

"Hi Dax, can I come in?"

"Why?"

"Because it's a bit cold out here." She said that with a harsh voice, but then after looking away she looked back at him, "Please."

"Is there another 'mentor' that you want to release?"

"No. Look, I'm sorry about that. Can I just explain?"

"I think we already went over that. Yeah see you used me to get Kamdor out and then he used you."

"Dax, please?"

Dax looked over at the young woman who did indeed look different than the fierce woman they had fought those years ago. Swallowing because he knew he was going to regret it he nodded and stepped aside letting her in.

"You know you're hard to find."

Raising an eyebrow he looked at her, "Hard to find?"

"Look Dax, I need to explain stuff."

"First things first, how'd you get out?"

"Mr. Hartford and Mack."

"What?"

"Apparantly they were doing some exploring, and..." She pointed to a couch, "Mind if I sit down?"

"Go ahead. But don't expect to stay comfortable."

"Alright. I won't."

"So..."

"They found me where Kamdor had left me in the necklace that I used to have around my neck. Mr. Hartford didn't know what it was and so he brought it back to the mansion. Afterwards he and Spencer kept working on it and somehow or another I ended up out of it."

"Had they known it was you they wouldn't have released you."

"No, they wouldn't. Not that I blame them that would have been smart."

"But they did release you. Just now?"

"No, a couple of years ago."

"What? Why didn't they tell me?"

"I don't know. But it's not my fault that they didn't tell you."

"Fine." Dax went and sat down on the other side of the couch, "So, what did you want to explain?"

"Alright. When I was young, well the only person I really remember is Kamdor. He raised me. He taught me everything I know. He taught me to fight. He taught me to obey. So I did. Then some years ago I thought I was on my own--he was supposed to be somewhere else and I was just doing nothing really." At that point Dax raised his eyebrow, "Okay, fine I ended up causing problems. Someone was about to get me and Kamdor appeared out of nowhere and he ended up inside of the crystal so I promised him that no matter what I would get him out of it."

Dax and Mira were now sitting closer, "So that's why you ended up on Earth?"

"Yes. I figured out quickly what I needed and then the Corona Aura, and well there were you."

"Why me?"

Mira looked away, "Because I figured you were easy to get, and besides you made it easy."

"Hey." Dax was offended; he didn't think he had come off as needy.

"Sorry. I'm trying."

"So then, what?"

"Kamdor only used me because that's all I was. How would you feel if you were put in that situations?"

"I guess…not so good."

"Yeah. It did hurt when Will did it, but at the same time, he was a Power Ranger, so it worked. Kamdor basically raised me."

Dax looked down, it would be like a father using a child and the child doing anything to try and make him proud, "So go on."

"After Mr. Hartford and Mack released me I was kept there for a while, I finally gave up what I was before. I've been traveling with them and just recently by myself. But I wanted to tell you I was sorry."

"You know everything says that I should kick you out, and I still might, for all I know you could be plotting something right now."

"I could be. But I'm not. Look I'll understand if you want me to go."

Mira stood up and walked over to the door, but then Dax called out, "Wait."

She turned around and looked at him. He walked over to her. Perhaps this was a mistake, but what would she have to gain from all of this. He didn't think that it was possible that she could cause those same feelings in his heart, and yet she was. He leaned in and their lips met in a soft kiss. Perhaps this really was the season of miracles.


End file.
